An Unlikely Reunion
by RandomJaz
Summary: Andy visits the local massage parlor, in for a big surprise when things don't go as expected. Sid/Andy. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for stopping in. Felt like doing another fic with Sid and Andy, so here we are! Feedback is always appreciated, and I thank you for giving my work a chance 😊

xxxxx

The local massage parlor wasn't booming with business, but they were a popular joint. The reviews were overwhelmingly positive. Andy walked up to the receptionist, curious to what all the hype was about.

"I.D please." Upon requesting a full body massage, the man held out his palm.

"I.D?"

"18 and older, only."

"For a massage?"

The bewildered college student handed over his I.D, genuinely confused. You HAD to be an adult? He didn't understand until he paid and was guided to one of the small private rooms.

"This is for you." Andy was handed a white towel.

"...why? To wipe off the massage oils?"

Blinking twice, the receptionist paused at Andy's confused face.

"Honey, it's to cover up while you're waiting for the therapist to come in."

"Cover up?" Still clueless, Andy took the towel.

"Yes. When you take off your clothes."

Andy looked from the towel in hand, to the empty massage table.

"I'm supposed to take off my clothes? Like everything?"

"Everything."

"...oh."

With an amused smirk, the receptionist shook his head at Andy's prior misunderstanding.

"Never been massaged before?"

"I haven't no. Good things have been going around about this place, so I figured I'd give it a try."

"First time for everything. I'll step out while you undress, alright?"

Left by himself, Andy wearily took off his clothes and folded them up. They sat in a nearby stool as he wrapped the short towel around his hips. He took a seat on the table, noticing the unlit candles positioned around the small room.

The walls were painted a bright white. It gave the room a clean feeling. An orchid plant sat in one corner. In the back of his mind, Andy expected some holistic woman to waltz in wearing mineral stone rings and feather earrings. Not the young man who showed up.

"Wow. There's a familiar face." Andy thought he was hearing things when the voice chimed in low and nonchalant. "Crazy that."

Looking up to see for himself if his suspicion was correct, Andy was faced with his old childhood neighbor. Sid Phillips.

His hair had grown out past his chin in an asymmetrical cut. It was black and cropped with heavy choppy bangs swept to one side.

He was tall, pale, and looked to be taking decent care of himself. He wasn't the weird anti-social kid he remembered in grade school. Or, the disgruntled, lanky teenager he remembered in high school.

And, he was stunningly hot. Sid Phillips grew in to his looks, turns out.

"...Sid?"

"Andy." he grinned. "Nice to see you."

"You work here?"

Shutting the door behind himself, Sid went over to the little sink and washed his hands.

"Sure do." He nodded over his shoulder.

"I never would have pictured you here...of all places."

Last Andy heard, Sid was a garbage man. That was sometime after high school graduation.

"Had to do something for myself. Got sick of my old job." Sid willingly admitted. "This beats being a garbage man. Much prefer the smell of oils and lotion."

The local community college offered a program in massage therapy, to which Sid enrolled. He was right, it was better than being the garbage man.

"I can image."

"Well, let's get this show on the road?" Sid dried his hands and instructed Andy to lie flat on his stomach.

While the blonde got in to position, Sid played soft music and began lighting the aromatic candles. He dimmed the lights, per procedure, and retrieved the bottle of massage oil. He set it down on a nearby counter.

"Ready?" Sid asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

What Andy anticipated, was Sid to place his oiled hands on his back. What he got instead was Sid placing his dry hands on his hips. Where his towel was.

"What are you doing?" Andy froze up.

"Taking your towel off. You paid for a full body massage, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that literally meant my whole body."

Leaving the towel where it was, Sid asked if it was still what he wanted. Andy hesitated. Was he really going to lie there butt naked with Sid, of all people?

"I see asses all day, Man." Sid assured him. "It's really not a big deal."

Reluctantly, Andy let Sid pull the towel away. The area was room temperature, just warm enough that the open air on his bare body didn't bother him. It was the thought of eyes on him that left him slightly uneasy. The first time he sees Sid in three years, and he's lying there naked.

The bottle of oil opened with a click of the cap, its contents drizzling in to Sid's hands. He shut the bottle and rubbed the oil substance between his palms to warm it up. Andy swallowed dryly at the slick, wet sound.

"I'm going to start at your shoulders and work my way down your body, then back up."

"Sounds good."

Laying his open hands on Andy's shoulders, Sid carefully acquainted him with his touch. He rubbed down his shoulders and outer arms, starting softly and building pressure as he went. Andy eased at the touch, grunting slightly when Sid applied that firm pressure to his shoulder blades and back.

"Someone's a little knotted up." Using his forearm, Sid firmly rubbed his back. "Stressed?"

"University." Andy held his breath a little and let it go once Sid worked out the knot. "Phew."

"What are you studying?"

"Computers."

Sid found that to be funny. He chuckled under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm not surprised." He commented, without malice. "You were always a nerd."

"Yeah..."

Embarrassed, Andy went silent.

"Never said it was a bad thing."

"If you say so."

Not really believing him, Andy shrugged. As hard as he tried to hide it, he felt dejected. All of high school, he was bullied for his nerdy hobbies.

"Computers run the world." Sid slid his slippery hands down to the dip in Andy's back, melding his hands to the natural contour there. "You'll always have a job."

"So will you." Andy reasoned. "Stress isn't going anywhere."

"Even if people aren't stressed, I'd still get clients. We all crave human touch."

Andy groaned as Sid's slippery hands moved down towards his sides and hips, proving his point.

"That doing it for you?" He squeezed the curve of his waist.

Andy nodded, relaxing at the contact.

"Perfect." Sid approved, carrying.

The gently lit room and soft music gave the room a soothing ambiance. Eyes shut, Andy focused on the sensation of Sid's hands smoothly moving over his body.

"You living on campus, or?"

"I'm still at home. Didn't want to pay the extra money just to live there at the university."

"You're still local then. My apartment is, too."

Sliding down to the blonde's backside, Sid squeezed without a second thought. A clipped gasp made him pause.

"You good?"

"Y-You startled me..." Andy offered as an explanation, clearing his throat. "Keep going, it's fine."

Grateful for the dimly lit room, Andy felt his face get warm. Sid had strong hands...he was only doing his job, but the touch had secretly turned him on. It didn't dissipate, either.

Sid's palms worked the mounds of flesh, kneading it with a firm grip. He massaged down, giving each thigh individual treatment. Andy couldn't help but feel like Sid skimmed his calves, making it back up to his thighs somewhat quickly.

He massaged the slopes of flesh where his thighs met his buttocks. Sid's thumbs skimmed close to the split in his cheeks.

"You're tensing up." Sid observed.

"...Am I?" Andy played dumb.

"Mhm."

Having nothing to say, Andy stayed quiet. He grit his teeth a bit, feeling himself becoming erect. Coincidently, Sid rubbed and squeezed at him harder.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he checked, never once stopping his hands or easing up. "I'm not rubbing you too hard, am I?"

"N-No. This is great. I'm fine."

Andy tried to inconspicuously shift his hips to accommodate the protruding mass erecting beneath him. His dick pinned between the table and himself wasn't the most comfortable. He could just die of embarrassment if Sid caught on to what was happening.

Which is exactly what happened when he gave a pained yelped upon Sid pushing down on the small of his back. Andy resisted, hips quickly coming back up. Sid stopped, Andy froze. Neither said anything for a moment.

"You're not the first." Sid finally said, not seeming bothered in the least."Guys get hard-ons all the time."

"..."

Putting his face in his hands, Andy laid there mortified.

"I should go."

"Don't worry about it." Sid promised him.

He lingered at Andy's ass, a cheek in each palm. Coaxing Andy to relax took some reassurance before Sid could resume. It was too much for Andy, he couldn't relax. As far as he was concerned, he could never show his face here again.

"C-Can you pass me my towel? I'm going to get dressed and go."

"You still have like forty-five minutes left. We don't do refunds here."

"That's fine. Just...my towel."

Sid picked up the towel. Holding the white fabric in hand, he didn't hand it over.

"I think you should get your money's worth. You already paid."

"Sid, I can't even explain how embarrassed I am...I just wanna go." Blindly holding his hand out, Andy waited for the towel. "I promise I'll never come back."

He didn't anticipate Sid grabbing his wrist and guiding it to the front of his pants.

"...you're-" Andy felt a hard mass.

"Yup." Sid confirmed, bluntly and unbashed. "Less embarrassed, now?"

"..."

Sid chucked the towel back where he got it, no intention of giving it to Andy.

"Now, relax for me."

Feeling he had no other choice, Andy reluctantly got back in to position. Minutes ticked by in smoldering silence as Sid got back to work, Andy's hips carefully propped up a bit. The whole time, Andy laid there losing his mind.

What he'd give to reach a hand down and alleviate the dull ache in his groin. It was starting to hurt. Terribly. Sid seemed to have read his mind.

"I can lock the door..." he offered vaguely, a decidedly suggestive tone.

"Excuse me?"

Sid boldly brought a finger between Andy's spread thighs, tapping the underside of his erection, wordlessly explaining what he implied. When Andy didn't respond, Sid locked the door anyways.

"Go ahead." he encouraged rubbing the back of his oily, shaking thighs. "Whenever you're ready."

"…this is so inappropriate." Andy resisted, weakly.

"No one has to know."

Relenting to the sexual tension, Andy gave in to his urges. Using residual massage oil from his body, he wet his hand and reached underneath himself.

Stroking slowly, Andy shyly began touching himself. Sid groped at him approvingly, carrying on with long, sensual caresses up and down his back. The warm touch left goosebumps down Andy's spine as if a draft carried over his damp skin.

Was this really happening? If this was a dream, it was the wildest one he'd ever had. Not that he was complaining…

"Fuck..." Andy whimpered at his own touch in combination with Sid's. "A-Ah…"

"Shh…" lowly, Sid shushed him and turned the music up a notch.

Sid's hands wandered their way back down and suddenly, Andy felt a finger slip between his cheeks. Sid rubbed at his entrance lightly, teasing it until Andy showed signs that he clearly liked it. He arched his spine, pushing his hips back, wordlessly welcoming Sid to continue. He'd gone this far, what did he have to lose?

Pressing the tip of his finger against the tight entrance, Sid looked for any indication that Andy was going to resist. He didn't. Needing no further invitation, he slid a slippery finger inside the blonde set out before him.

"You like that?"

"Yes..."

He gripped the edge of the table with his unoccupied hand, eyes squeezed shut as Sid curled the finger buried inside of him.

"You have long fingers." Andy piped up in a small, quivering voice.

"You've got a tight little ass." Sid kept his voice down. "A really nice tight little ass. I've been staring at it this whole time."

Taking advantage of the opportunity bestowed upon him, Sid slapped the swell of one tight buttock with only enough force to make the flesh move. There was a brief, sharp sound from the impact. He didn't know the next time he'd get the chance to do it, and did so unapologetically.

The skin there stung momentarily, shiny and pink. Andy's spine curled, sound lodged high in his throat for seconds. Depraved, the blonde moved the blemished cheek toward's Sid.

"You're secretly a freak, aren't you?" The husky drawl dripped approval. "This is going to be fun."

Sid added a second finger, stretching Andy's entrance. He watched the tight, pink hole swallow his fingers, sinking in to his knuckles. Andy's body held them tight.

Panting, the blonde picked up pace on himself, growing restless as Sid moved the digits in and out, pressing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him that he could reach with those long fingers. He stretched him open for a third. He honestly wanted to see if Andy could take it.

"You can do it harder." Ash pushed his ass back in to his hand. "Please…do it harder."

"Oh, that's fucking hot." Sid praised him, just above a whisper. "Damn, Davis."

As if nothing we're amiss, and he were simply doing his job, Sid used his free hand to rub Andy's side and back. Flush cheek to the table, and ass in the air, Andy did all he could to keep quiet. The hand he'd been gripping the table with was now over his mouth.

It felt as if fire were lapping at his skin. A steady stream of pre-cum connected him to the table below. Soft music and wet, slick sounds filled the small space, Andy's voice just barely seeping through his trembling fingers throughout the impromptue finger-fucking.

xxxxxx

Loose as gelatin, Andy left the massage parlor thoroughly satisfied. He couldn't look the receptionist in the eye when he left, scared his happy ending was all too obvious.

"Come again, soon." The dainty man encouraged him.

Andy kept his eyes down and went outside to his car. The drive home was blissful. He climbed in to bed, easily falling asleep in his lingering afterglow.

He awoke hours later, unsure of what it had been that roused him from sleep. A mechanical buzzing hit his ears and he realized his cellphone was going off on the nightstand.

"Hey." He groggily rubbed a palm in to his eye. "What's up?"

"We're hitting the club later." His friend announced, optimistically. "You're in, right?"

Normally, it was like pulling teeth to get Andy to go anywhere that required he socialize. However, he let his friend talk him in to going out that night. A few drinks wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, great. I'll pick you up at 8. The parking there fills up fast, so we're carpooling."

The night club was busy, crammed with bodies being it was Friday and the night was still young. Andy's friends were out on the dance floor, living their best life and throwing discretion to the wind. At the bar, Andy nursed his second drink.

He could feel eyes on him. Lingering glances and hopeful leers. Looking down in to his drink, he avoided them. His mind drifted elsewhere.

Against his wishes, he had some brave patrons approach him. Some braver than others. Each one got polite small talk just long enough to figure out for themselves Andy wasn't looking for company here, or elsewhere…

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. Alone, again. Perfect. He brought his drink to his lips, almost sputtering when he accidentally made eye contact with someone across the bar.

Someone with Smokey brown eyes peering out from black bangs. Andy wondered what the odds were of running in to him again when he saw the man making his way over to him.

"Hey, Sexy." Sid teased him, sliding in to the barstool next to him minutes later. "Sitting here all by yourself?"

"I was."

"You going to shoo me away like the other guys?"

Andy shook his head.

"I know you. I don't mind if you sit here."

"The point of going out is to meet new people."

"I'm not good with people…I'm here mostly for the drinks. Ha."

Leaning in, Sid rubbed down the hairs at the nap of Andy's neck. The downy soft dirty-blonde hairs that stood on end pleasurably in the presence of this unorthodox masseur.

"Can I buy you one?"

"I should be buying you one…" Andy blushed, clearing his throat and looking away. "You already did plenty for me today."

"I liked it. Did you?"

Andy liked it. Very much so.

Unaware they were interrupting an intimate conversation, Andy's friend walked up on them.

"Andy, you're not going to sit over here by yourself all night-" they started before realizing the blonde was not alone. "Oops…my bad~"

Sid didn't bother taking his hand back. He played with the ends of Andy's hairs between his fingertips, relaxed and unperturbed.

"Don't worry about me." The blonde laughed awkwardly. "I'm good."

"I'll leave you two alone."

Sid watched after Andy's retreating friend with intrigue. He hurried away to a group of people on the dance floor, to which Sid rightly assumed were all friends with the shy blonde literally at his fingertips.

"You're a wallflower, huh?" He more observed, than asked.

"I'm boring, I know."

"I wouldn't say that." Sid ran his fingers down Andy's spine over his shirt. "I wouldn't say that, at all."

Calling for the bartender, Sid asked for another of what Andy was drinking. Andy accepted the drink with a thank you, grateful for the liquid courage. The man next to him had his fingers buried inside him hours earlier, yet he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. Their intimate moment hung in the air between them.

"You never answered my question." Sid suavely reminded him.

"…I came right in front of you. Do I really have to answer it?"

Looking around as if anyone was listening in, Andy scratched at the material of his jeans. Sid laid a hand over it, stopping the nervous fidget.

"Did you like it enough to let me do it, again?" He breathed the next question outside his ear.

Andy could feel his Cheshire grin. Lips curled and predatory.

"Wanna dance, Davis? Or you do you want to get out of here?"

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for reading.

Please let me know your thoughts if you have a moment. I have some ideas to continue this, but I'd like to hear what you guys think before I do. Otherwise, this is probably just going to sit here for a bit.

Also: I went back and cleaned up my other Sid/Andy fic, for anyone's that's interested.

xxxxx

Sid's apartment building wasn't far away. Though, the ride there felt endless. Faintly fuzzy with alcohol, Andy followed Sid to the elevator, stepping in unsure of what it was he was getting himself in to.

The living space was decent sized and well-kept. Not immaculately neat, but it wasn't messy. It was obviously a bachelor's home. Empty beer bottles and soda cans were in the recycling and there was a bag of chips on the counter. The décor was simple, monochromatic colors. A lot of black and gray.

"You live alone?" Andy slipped his shoes off and left them at the door, following Sid's example.

"I sure do."

"Oh, nice."

Inviting Andy to make himself comfortable, Sid gestured to the couch. Andy held the arm, carefully sitting himself down.

"You want something to drink?" Sid offered him.

"Some water is fine." Andy told him, feeling his mouth going dry from his cocktails earlier in the evening. "I'm a little thirsty from the bar."

"Water it is."

Handing him a glass, Sid took his place next to Andy. The apartment was comfortably quiet.

"Nice place you have."

"Nothing spectacular. Better than living with my folks though."

"…why?"

"They don't exactly agree with my lifestyle choices."

Not understanding, Andy tilted his head to one side. Sid looked back at him until it sunk in. When he understood that Sid was looking right at him for a reason, Andy felt stupid.

"Oh! That's a shame…sorry. Now, I feel bad for asking."

"Don't. I'm fine with who I am. I don't care if they don't like me being gay."

Andy was lucky to have a mother who didn't bat an eye when walking in on him mid-make out session with another high school boy years earlier, shirtless and tangled in his bed sheets. She told her son to use a condom, and nonchalantly shut the door.

"You only get one life. Better off living it how you want to." Andy advised Sid, sincerely. "Make the best of it."

"I intend to."

Taking the empty glass that Andy was fiddling with, Sid set it down on the coffee table.

"Come here."

Taking Andy by the face, he pressed his lips upon him. Andy kissed him back, hesitating to bring his hands up to Sid's raven hair. Guiding Andy's hand up, he placed one there.

Pressing his tongue at the seam of his lips, Sid willed him to open his mouth. The two fell back in to the couch, laid out over the couch cushions. Between Andy's thighs, Sid made himself comfortable on top of him, parting them with his hips.

"I thought about you all day." Sid told him between kisses, moving down to his neck. "It drove me crazy."

"Y-Yeah?"

A slim, white hand raked up under the front of Andy's shirt.

"When I first walked in, I was scared you weren't going to let me massage you…then you had your tight little ass around my fingers, begging for it harder."

Pulling Andy's shirt up, he worked it off his body. Sid flung it backwards over his shoulder.

"I always knew you'd be a bottom, Andy."

Sid took his own shirt off, throwing the white-collared garment clearly only worn for his job, revealing pierced nipples and a chest tattoo. It went from shoulder to shoulder, across his pectorals. The gothic-style tattoo portrayed a night sky with a crescent moon. Beneath it lay a weeping willow tree, a person sat at its roots staring up at the moon.

Andy started at it, momentarily mesmerized by the sadly beautiful piece of art etched along Sid's pale skin. He touched it, fascinated, before Sid's mouth came crashing down on him, again. The two were kissing and grinding to no particular rhythm.

The need for air grew insistently more demanding, Andy having to pull himself away every so often to gasp for it. Sid dove back in, hot and ready, each and every time, looking for his next kiss quicker than the last.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Sid groaned against Andy's freckled cheekbone when the blonde turned away, still clinging to air. "I've always thought so."

That threw the blonde through a loop- Even with his brain having been on the cusp of oxygen deprivation seconds earlier. Sid never so much as spoke to him as teenagers. They had two entirely different friend groups, sure. However, they shared some classes.

Not a word.

"You never spoke to me…" Andy criticized, not understanding the method to Sid's madness.

"How could I? You were honor roll, teacher's pet. I was just an angsty outcast. What was I supposed to say?"

The question was clearly rhetorical. Andy shrugged his shoulders, offering what he thought was the most obvious solution.

"Could've started with 'hi'…" he suggested.

"You were too good for me." His hands went for Andy's jeans, getting the button popped open and peeling the denim a few inches past his hips. "Probably still are."

One hand slid down the front of his underwear. Andy bit his bottom lip, bucking his hips up in rhythm with Sid's touch. Sid watched him, stare never wavering from his face. Lips parted and eyes glossy, it didn't take long until Andy was warning him he was close. He threw his head back, writhing under the long, expert strokes.

"I'm gonna cum." Andy warned, breathlessly as Sid leaned down, his tongue rolling over one sensitive nipple. "Sid…oh my god, Sid…"

Driving Andy towards the point of no return, Sid welcomed the pleasured cries. He watched Andy begin to fall apart right under him, suddenly stopping without warning. Blue eyes fluttered open with disappointment, eye lashes bouncing off rosy cheekbones. Andy panted, speechless, and confused.

"Why-" He managed to get out after a moment.

"My room." Was all Sid gave as an explanation, hoisting Andy off the couch in to his arms.

He was stronger than he looked. Arms around his neck and legs around his waist, Andy was toted away. Dizzy with desire, Andy held on without complaint for the short walk down the hall to a bedroom door left ajar.

Sid pushed it open with one hip, careful not hit the beautiful parcel he held on the doorframe. His bedroom was painted gray, with band posters and candles strewn around. The bed sheets were black, swathing Andy's lightly sun kissed skin like the night sky rolling in over sunset.

He looked so out of place in the dark setting. His eyes strayed to black skull blown-glass bong on a nearby dresser, studded belts and rings near it. Stacks of CD's and a black leather jacket sat on the stereo. A pair of matching boots by the feet of the dresser.

The rest of Andy's clothes were stripped from him, Sid grabbing his jeans from his ankles and dragging them down. He stood at the edge of the bed undoing his plain leather belt, that did not match the ones just a few feet away.

Propping himself up by the elbows, Andy anticipated Sid's next move. Sid's presentable white work shirt still resided somewhere abandoned in the living room. His black pants hit the ground, and Andy faced Sid in his true essence. The dark aesthetic suited him.

This was the person Andy remembered, regardless of how little he actually knew about him. The person he was going to crumble for, the second time that day.

Sid kicked his pants aside and pulled a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. Instinctively, Andy went to roll over to get on his hands and knees. Sid stopped him.

"You can stay right there, for me."

Still erect, Andy's cock stood straight from his body. The twitching length shimmered at the tip, evidence of his unsatisfied arousal. Neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair sat at the base, shaved very short and close to his body. Beads of wetness rolled down his shaft, landing in it.

Sid slicked himself down, climbed over him and took a smooth calve in each hand. He pushing Andy's legs apart and back towards his chest as far as they would go, pinning him in to position before pressing his cock in to him. Andy's body put up some resistance, opening up with the steadily applied pressure.

"Nng.."Andy whined, but welcomed the penetration.

Sid pressed in, inches disappearing one by one agonizingly slow until his pelvic bone touched him. Buried to the hilt, he stayed still, shuddering at the fluttering heat engulfing him.

"Move." Andy begged as Sid savored him, stuck where he was and rendered motionless.

He couldn't move and create the friction he wanted. Sid had him helplessly trapped in their current position.

"Not to be a jerk, but I wouldn't be so demanding if I were you." Sid advised him, soaking in the sight. "You left me blue-balled, earlier. I got you off, and nothing in return."

"You d-didn't ask me to return the favor! You sent me on my way home."

"Stupid me."

Realistically, Sid had done the right thing. He'd taken a chance going as far as he did at work. But, they weren't at work anymore. Sid had Andy right where he wanted him, all to himself.

Moving his hips, if only to milk sweet sounds from him, Sid thrusted in to Andy. His movements were punctuated with the small gasps, ones which Sid could only imagine prior to having him right there with him.

Reflexively, Andy tried to hold back. Sid pressed forward, leaving Andy's calves to sit propped on his shoulders. His hands now went to Andy's face, staring him down with lusty brown eyes he once remembered being lined with black, now aware that they'd watched him for some time now. Blue eyes stared back heavily lashed, helpless to the passionate leer.

"You don't have to be quiet here." Sid reminded him, wetly kissing him and nipping Andy's bottom lip. "Let it out."

Of all the people to have an unrequited crush, he never would have suspected Sid. The two were as different as night and day.

Andy grasped for handfuls of black hair. He gripped it between his fingers as if the night sky itself were tangible and his for the taking.

Andy's parted lips let loose ragged breathes caught in a tangled web of clipped cries. Sid refused to break eye contact, drawn to the blonde like a moth to a flame. He moved harder against him. The sound of skin hitting skin grew louder than Andy's cries, both escalating until he couldn't articulate anything but a frantic series of yelps with every hit of Sid's hips between his trembling legs.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" Sid confessed, losing control in the erotic experience. "You don't even understand."

Anything Andy would have tried to articulate back would have come out an unintelligible mess. So, he didn't even try. Sid was going to town on him, and the blonde willingly let him. He didn't have to say anything.

Xxxxx

Considering himself to be fairly responsible, Andy could proudly say he'd never woken up in a strangers bed. So, when he awoke the next morning naked and couldn't immediately recognize where he was, he panicked mentally and laid still trying to think.

How many drinks did he have...? He could only remember three over the course of the night. It wasn't enough to render him hopelessly intoxicated. He'd been fuzzy, at best, by the time he'd fallen asleep.

A sliver of sunlight shone through a split in the black curtains, casting a single line of white along the dark sheets currently pooled at his waist. A hand rested along the bare skin there, and lips rested on the back of his neck.

"You mumble in your sleep. It's cute."

The throaty comment was a relief. The night before came flooding back to him. Sweeping a bit of hair out of his own face, Andy greeted Sid good morning. This wasn't some stranger. He could remember how he wound up here.

"Morning." Sid greeted him back.

His chest pressed against Andy's back, their bare torsos warm and familiar with one another.

"I have to get ready for work, but you're welcome to stay here." Sid assured him. "Yesterday I promised I'd cover someone's morning shift."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

It was meant as a joke on Andy's end. But, not entirely.

"You can get some more sleep." Sid suggested. "T.V remote's right over there, so is the Xbox controller. Shower's free to use. Pretty sure I have Captain Crunch in the kitchen."

There wasn't anything he particularly needed to do that day. Saturday meant no classes. He was caught up with his homework being the type to get it done as soon as it was assigned, and submit it early.

"Do you always offer your sleepovers cereal and Xbox?" Andy laughed a little.

"Nope." Sid answered, short, sweet, and completely serious. "I don't."

Getting up to shower, Sid left Andy alone in his bedroom. The blonde was asleep again when he emerged, the early Saturday morning drawing him back to slumber. The rare opportunity to sleep in led him to doze the day away.

He rolled himself out of bed, going to take a shower before Noon. He found a fresh towel on the counter and a new toothbrush waiting for him. Freshly cleaned, he stood in Sid's room bent at the waist as he towel-dried his wet hair. He didn't hear the key in the front door, or the door itself open and shut.

"You're still here." Sid observed, glad to see the blonde hadn't left in his absence.

Andy bolted up straight and jumped when the bedroom door opened with no prior warning to someone having come home. Naked, his first instinct was to cover himself with the towel. His heart almost leaped from his chest.

"I scare you?"

"Surprise is a better word."

Sid put his keys away, opening a dresser drawer and pulling out clean black boxers and a band T-shirt.

"...that for me?"

"Yeah. So you can be comfortable. You're staying, aren't you?"

Andy took the clean clothes to lounge around in. The metal band advertised on his black shirt looked so horribly out of character on him that Andy now had it in him to feel a little awkward. He really was out of place in Sid's room.

Turning the television on, Sid booted up the Xbox and sat in bed. He patted the empty spot next to him, inviting Andy over. The blonde went obediently.

"There's a second controller." Sid told him.

"I'm all set, for now."

"Did you eat?"

"No. I had just woken up and showered when you came back."

Sid hadn't eaten yet, either. He offered to order something in because he needed to go food shopping, shamefully living off snack foods for days.

"You fine with pizza?"

Pizza Planet was a local favorite to those young and old. Sid had the delivery menu in a kitchen drawer and ordered a large pizza, splitting it with his guest in the comfort of his bedroom.

"I can't remember the last time I actually went to Pizza Planet." Andy pulled a slice from the cardboard box. "Think I was fourteen."

"Same, more or less. Never stopped ordering the pizza, though."

"No one does."

During their casual lunch, Andy's phone gave a short ding. Cheeks full with pizza, he checked the screen. His chewing slowed and he reread the text carefully.

"...everything okay?"

"Uh-huh." Andy swallowed. "One of my friends is having some computer trouble. They can't find a file they saved."

The phone started ringing and Andy picked it up. Immediately, he was bombarded by his friend in hysterics.

"Chase...Chase, I need you to take a breath." Andy coaxed him, composed. "C'mon, relax."

Sid could faintly hear someone distraught over the phone.

"Your term paper isn't lost. If you saved it, it's in there. You probably just saved it to the wrong place." There was more frantic chatter, the person on the verge of tears. "Chase, breathe. You're not going to fail the semester."

Watching in fascination as Andy calmly talked this hysterical student through searching their computer, Sid admired his confidence. It wasn't arrogant, or obvious. Andy simply knew what he was talking about and didn't have reason to doubt his own ability here. The worry on his face was for his friend's mental health, not their allegedly "lost" paper which he knew was fine.

"...found it?" he asked after a few minutes of guided directions. "See, everything is fine. Don't cry."

Chase's snivels died down. He thanked Andy profusely. Humble, Andy assured him it was no trouble.

"Don't spend all day on that. Take a break before you go back to it. Have a snack, take a walk or something." Were Andy's parting words before ending the conversation. "Bye."

"You handled that well."

"Huh?"

Sid pointed out the phone.

"Your friend was having a melt-down. You didn't look worried, at all."

"It was just a misunderstanding. Poor Chase, he scared himself to death."

xxxxx

Evening rolled back around, Andy still residing at Sid's home. The empty pizza box from earlier sat in the recycling, long abandoned. Lying on his stomach, Andy watched the television with his head facing the foot of the bed. At the headboard, Sid sat with the remote in one hand and the small of Andy's back in the other.

"I think I'm going to head out after this movie." Andy announced casually, voicing his thoughts.

"Why? You got somewhere to be?"

"Me? No. Just don't want to intrude."

Taken back by that, Sid looked away from the screen.

"Intrude?"

"Yeah...I've been here all day."

"I don't mind. I would have sat around alone, otherwise."

Crawling forward, Sid pushed the hem of Andy's shirt up. He slid his hands over him, beginning a soft back rub as if giving him an incentive not to leave.

"I'm not kicking you out." he promised, kissing the dip in his spine. "So, there's no reason for you to go."

Knowing very well where this was going, Andy wasn't surprised when Sid peeled down the elastic band of his borrowed boxers and then kissed the swell of one cheek.

"You're my guest."

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thank you to those of you who sent me feedback! Much appreciated 😊 Truly!

It motivated me to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Xxxxx

A weekend well spent, passed in the blink of an eye. Andy sat at home the following Friday afternoon, laptop open and finished homework laid out around his desk. The sound of fingers hitting keys filled the quiet space, leaving his mind to wander a bit.

Outside, a sound from the street caught his attention. The local garbage truck was making its rounds, currently stopped on the street in front of his house. Staring out the window at it, Andy unconsciously kept an eye out for someone before realizing that wasn't their job anymore.

His weekend hookup lingered at the forefront of his mind, against his character. It wasn't like him to give it much thought. Might've been the sheer unusualness of it all. He couldn't wrap his mind around it...though, it'd been a memorable time.

Sid kept massage oils at home...and didn't care much for Andy wearing clothes. He could still feel the ghost sensation of lips and hands all over him.

"Andy?"

"Huh?"

Andy's mother poked her head in, puzzled the see her son there.

"You're home. You didn't hear me knock on your door?"

"Got a little sucked in to my homework." Andy lied.

"Well, your sister has a dance recital, tonight. We'll be home late."

He'd be on his own for Dinner later that night, not that he wasn't grown and capable of putting together his own meal. Andy promised he'd be fine left on his own, and told his Mom not to worry.

There were chicken breasts in the fridge, he could make something with that. Plenty of fresh produce to work with. Pasta, rice and bread were in the pantry. Possibilities were abundant.

When evening approached, a pot of water sat on the stove top, heating up. A box of penne pasta waiting to be added. Cutting board set out before him, Andy had chopped up cooked chicken breast and broccoli. He was grating parmesan cheese in to a bowl when getting a text.

"Heading out for Happy Hour." Sid sent after clocking out of work. "You want to come?"

"Thanks, but I'm in the middle of making Dinner." He answered back, not willing to walk away from what he was doing. "It's almost done."

He thought for a couple of seconds.

"I'm alone." He added. "Do you want to come here, instead?"

Not knowing what to expect of his spontaneous Dinner invitation, Andy went about assembling the meal. It felt like the polite thing to do, inviting Sid to eat. Sid had hosted him all weekend and ordered food.

Only, Andy didn't think he was going to turn down the bar for some boring meal at his house. Yet, he did.

xxxxx

"I don't think I'm used to you wearing that."

Knowing that Sid's work clothes didn't reflect who he really was, Andy found it a little disorienting when he opened the door to see him still wearing it. The black slacks and white collared shirt were too...normal? He looked at the material, but all he could see was the tattoo and piercings that lay beneath it. See Sid's true wardrobe spread around his room.

"I didn't want to make you wait for me to go home and change." Sid explained when Andy let him in. "You said the food was almost ready."

"I would have waited, but I appreciate that."

"Smells good, whatever's cooking."

When Andy said he was making Dinner, Sid didn't have a reason to assume Andy was cooking completely from scratch. A dish of homemade chicken-broccoli Alfredo was placed in front of him and he stared at it, fairly impressed.

"Wow, look at that. Aren't you the little homemaker?"

"I've always liked to cook…I, uh, took a lot of the cooking electives in high school." Embarrassed at his decidedly feminine hobby, Andy explained it away. "Mom showed me a few things, too."

Andy poured two glasses of water, but offered Sid a beer once he set the glass down in front of him.

"You were going to the bar, right? Do you want a beer? We always have a few in the fridge, I can grab you one."

"Won't say no a beer."

Putting it front of him, Andy took his seat in the chair adjacent to Sid.

"It's not happy hour, but…" he shrugged. "I tried."

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. Would've had an appetizer with my beer, at best, if I went to the bar."

Shortly after the meal began, a furry four-legged friend wandered their way in to the dining room. He sniffed the air, walking his way over to Andy as fast as his old bones would carry him. His wet nose nudged his beloved owner's pant leg, letting him know he was there.

"Hey, Buster." Andy gave the old dog a pat on the back. "Want some?"

The old, pudgy dog was never one to turn away people food. Getting a small dish, Andy doled out a dog-sized portion for Buster. He did his best to put more chicken and broccoli in there than pasta.

"For you." He smiled, placing it down on the floor. "Eat up."

"Spoiled little guy." Sid smirked at the blonde's affectionate treatment. "He got a clean dish and everything."

"Buster's a good boy."

Back in his seat to let Buster eat, and dig in to his own plate, Andy took a bite of his food.

"I used to have a dog as a kid." Sid looked at Buster with a faint fondness.

"I remember. Whatever happened to Scud?"

"He got hit by a car one day, chasing something down the street sometime after you moved."

Horrified, Andy stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's awful, Sid. I'm so sorry."

Sid took a swig of his beer, shaking his head a little.

"He didn't suffer. He was hit, and that was it." He explained, grateful that the pet didn't die in pain. "It's alright."

"Poor Scud…"

"I'm surprised Buster's still alive and kicking."

Buster was old and graying, and well-kept but scruffy. He didn't have much time left. Something Andy always tried pushing to the back of his mind.

"He's got some arthritis, but he's healthy. I know I should be a little more careful with what I feed him, but I don't know how many days he has left…I'd rather he live happy."

With a mouthful of cheesy pasta, he was very happy. His tailed wagged back and forth, face right in the dish as he licked it clean. He, and Sid, finished their plates without complaint.

"The food was great." Sid told him, totally satisfied. "Didn't know you could cook. You're full of surprises."

Andy collected the dirty dishes and utensils and loaded them in to the dishwasher. The pot and pan he used to cook with were in the sink. Sid offered to help clean up, but Andy had it under control.

"What did you think I was going to feed you?" Andy asked from his place at the sink.

"Thought maybe you had a frozen pizza or something in the oven. It's what I would have made."

The lack of actual food at Sid's apartment showed he wasn't adept in the kitchen.

"That stuff's not good for you all the time." Andy placed the washed pot and pan on the drying rack, using a towel to dry his hands. "Sounds like you were overdue for some actual food."

"Been overdue for a lot."

Andy took Sid's empty beer bottle and put it in the recycling, gesturing for his guest to follow him. Buster went on his way, full and sleepy.

"Living alone not what it's chalked up to be?" Andy asked.

"It has its perks, and it's downfalls."

The modern suburban layout of Andy's family house had a homey feel to it even without everyone occupying it. Andy thought back on Sid's one-bedroom apartment, with black and gray colors- the hollowness of it- as they went upstairs to Andy's bedroom.

"I can't help but feel like it'd get lonely, living alone." Andy reasoned. "Do you get lonely by yourself?"

"It happens. Nothing I'm not used to."

Sid's troubled school days prepared him for a solitary existence. Days spent alone in his bedroom, door locked, and music blaring as he tuned out the world around that didn't seem to want him.

"…high school was rough for you." Andy recalled, an empathic tone as Sid took a seat at the foot of his bed. "You spent a lot of time by yourself."

"People don't tend to gravitate towards the goth kid." Sid confirmed, grimacing at the memories. "Just other outcasts like myself."

Having some idea of how that could go, Andy recounted his adolescent struggles.

"People don't tend to gravitate towards the computer nerd, either. I get it." He took his seat next to Sid. "It sucks."

"You had decent friends, though. Mine were fucked up...one of them is in jail. The other overdosed, last year. Another...well, I don't even know who he is anymore."

Sweet at his core, Andy's heart ached at that.

"You really are all alone." He pitied, resting his head on Sid's shoulder. "That's not right."

Taken back by the affectionate gesture, Sid didn't immediately know how to respond.

"…no, it's not." Sid agreed. "But, that's the deck I was dealt."

"I think you're doing well though, everything considered." Andy encouraged him.

"...you do?"

"You have a job, you have your apartment, and you aren't strung out on whatever killed your friend...not to be insensitive."

Second-guessing what he just said because Sid was quiet, Andy pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sid put an arm around him, keeping him close.

"Maybe I am doing well. Never thought of that." He confessed. "Guess I still identify as the loner, is all. I don't know."

"People can be tiring. Sometimes it's better to have some time to yourself." Andy comforted him. "I don't like people much. Not in an anti-social way...just...they tire me."

"That why you turned away all that attention at the bar?"

Andy didn't even understand how he managed to draw in so much attention, how he did. The rare occasions that he allowed his friends to get him to the bar or club, Andy usually made the intentional effort to be as invisible as possible. It didn't work.

"Yeah. College and high school are two different worlds…as a teenager, I was invisible. I'm not really sure why I draw in as much attention as I do, now."

Sid, who thought it was obvious, took Andy by the chin. He made the blonde look up, and gave him a narrowed stare.

"It's because you're gorgeous, and don't even know it."

"...if you're in to computer nerds." Andy rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

Sid pulled Andy in to his lap, straddling the blonde across his thighs.

"Woah-"

"Easy, I've got you."

Andy held on to his shoulders to balance himself, not that Sid would have let him fall. He had a good grip on him...

"You have an acquired taste." Andy downplayed Sid's unabashed attraction. "Weirdo."

Unlike Sid's bedroom, Andy's was a brighter environment. His walls and bed spread were shades of blue. He had posters related to Sci-fi shows that he liked, and videogame figurines amongst his knickknacks. Buster had a spare doggy bed in the corner, his real one down in the living room.

"Weirdo, huh?" Sid challenged, more amused than anything. "Wasn't so weird when you were begging for me. Never heard you complaining."

"Not complaining...just...you're the one who likes nerds."

"It's really not my worst trait...and, for the record? I don't like nerds. I like you."

He had plans to dig in to the blonde right then. But, Sid realized that he had a better chance of getting him to sleep over if he postponed this urge until actually getting Andy home.

"How about you pack a bag, and we take this back to my place?" Sid propositioned. "…though, if you'd rather lie around my T-shirts and underwear, that's perfectly fine too."

Thinking back on how easily accessible the blonde was in just boxers and a T-shirt, Sid thought better of his original offer. Without any actual clothes to cover up with, it was easy to strip Andy bare at any given opportunity. The boxers went in one direction, the shirt in the other...

"Actually, skip the bag. Let's just go."

"I can pack a bag..."

Sid was also fine with that.

"Then do it."

xxxxx

The bag that Sid let Andy pack went to waste. The blonde had a feeling it would. It was left on the floor, pajamas still in there. Sid gave him a pair of his own underwear and a shirt again, a little mesmerized at the sight of the blonde swathed in all black.

"I could look at you all night."

"Don't..."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

Expecting an answer, Sid twirled a piece of Andy's hair.

"Hm?"

"Not much I can do..."

"That's right."

To break eye contact, Andy rolled over on his side. He adjusted the pillow under him, the corner of it catching the edge of the nightstand. Andy accidentally knocked the remote off the bed, sending the two batteries rolling in different directions. One couldn't be recovered. Sid was down on the ground looking for it under the bed.

"Ugh, damn it." Andy berated himself. "Sorry about that."

"Just a battery, there are more."

Sid told Andy to just grab a new one from his bedside drawer. Andy pulled it open and rummaged around inside for the pack of AA's, only to find something else lying next to the bottle of lubricant he kept in there too.

"...um...should I be worried?"

Holding silver handcuffs with apprehension when he discovered them, Andy's eyes darted to Sid who was still down on the ground.

"About what?" Sid asked. "The battery?"

"No..."

Coming back up to his knees, Sid pulled himself up by one arm at the edge of the bed. He could've salivated at Andy's naivety.

"Never been handcuffed before?" He asked crawling back up on the bed.

"Can't say that I have."

Sid playfully bit at Andy, making him drop the handcuffs. He caught them with one hand, snatching hands wrist together with the other. There was a click, and suddenly Andy lost the use of his hands.

"Sid..." On the cusp of being genuinely fearful, Andy held his wrists out. "Take these off."

Instead of cooperating, Sid pointed above Andy, to an elaborate dreamcatcher hanging just over the head of the bed. It dandled from an unusually large, metal hook. Now that Andy was looking right at it, he felt that it looked out of place.

"That's not just for hanging decorations." Sid explained. "Let me show you something."

Sid plucked the dreamcatcher off the hook and put it aside. Then, took Andy by each arm pushing him against the headboard, and hung him by the chain linking his cuffs before he could resist what was happening.

Knee's just barely touching the bed, Andy hung with his arms over his head. He couldn't lift his wrists up and over the hook to free himself. At least, not on his own.

This, of course, didn't ease Andy's fear at all. Sid watched the panic that flashed through his eyes, creeping forward until he was nose to nose with the anxious blonde.

"You're not scared, are you?" he taunted.

There was no answer. Andy's blue eyes darted back and forth and he pulled as far away as he could.

The smooth, polished wood of the headboard touched Andy's back from over his shirt. Sid kissed Andy's collarbone from where the loose shirt sagged to one side, going up towards his neck until he was sucking the blonde's pulse. His quickening pulse.

"For someone who liked their ass spanked, I would have thought handcuffs would be right up your alley."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really know you well enough to be on board with this."

It was true. There wasn't an established level of trust appropriate for the position Sid had placed Andy in. He was nowhere near in harms way, however. Deep down, the blonde knew that.

"I mean…this is how people get killed with people they hardly know..."

"If they're with a bad person. You can trust me. What good would it do me to hurt you?" Sid hooked his fingers in the elastic of Andy's underwear. "I'd rather fuck you."

The undergarments were pulled down and maneuvered off Andy's slender legs. Left to partially dangle there half dressed with a shirt that fell just past his hips, he could only watch as Sid closed in on him.

His own boxers fell to his knees before slicking himself down. Sid took hold of Andy by the back of each thigh. He pulled them up, holding one on either side of his waist, and prepared to sheathe himself inside Andy as he hung there.

"Is this safe?" Andy fussed weakly in resistance, trying to stop Sid by closing his thighs as much as he could manage with him still between them. "What if the hook breaks?"

"That hook isn't going anywhere."

Parting Andy's thighs again, Sid angled his hips up. He guided the length of his erection inside him, Andy pulled on his restraints being he had nothing else to grasp. The chain rattled on the metal hook, making his helplessness all the more apparent.

Pinned between the headboard and Sid, Andy rested his chin on Sid's shoulder. From where the dresser sat, Andy could see himself in the mirror. He almost hated to admit it aroused him, seeing just how trapped he was.

Color filled his cheeks, and he hid his face in Sid's neck, avoiding his own reflection. With Andy's legs securely wrapped around his waist, Sid's hands moved up to take his ass in hand. Palms full, Sid squeezed, pressing Andy in as close to his pelvis as he could.

Groaning at the hot breath hitting his neck in short puffs, Sid breathed in Andy's smell. Intoxicated by whatever sweet shampoo the blonde used, he could only hope his own shampoo wouldn't wash it away.

"Fuck, you smell good." Sid buried his nose in the blonde strands. "It drives me crazy."

Andy curled his legs around him tighter. The two physically couldn't be any closer to one another. Sid pushed him flushed against the headboard, trying.

Xxxxx

"Was that so bad?"

Sid unlocked one of Andy's cuffs sending him falling the very short distance to the sheets. His knees touched the black material and he panted, leaning in to Sid totally worn and satisfied.

"Didn't think so." He concluded, undoing Andy's other cuff to free the limp wrist that hung down at his side.

"Just ask, next time." Andy pouted, too spent to fight his case more.

Sid laid down, dragging Andy along who was still trying to catch his breath. Sid had done a number on him. To help him cool off, Sid pulled the shirt up past the pale skin of his belly. With Andy on his back, Sid lay propped on his side by one elbow to look down at him.

Looking at the dark ceiling as Sid gently rubbed over his skin, Andy asked a question that had stuck with him the last week.

"Sid?"

"What?"

"...what drives a person like you to become a massage therapist? Like, other than it smells better than garbage?"

It wasn't a perplexing question. Sid knew at some level, that Andy had to be curious about his life choices.

"Never expected to find the social recluse at the massage parlor?"

"Honestly, no."

"I wanted to get back in touch with people. Other than some bar flings here and there, I don't get much human contact. I'm just by myself."

Andy remembered what Sid said at the parlor.

"...we all crave human touch." he repeated.

"That's right." Sid confirmed. "No exceptions. Not even me."

Andy gave him a small smile.

"I find that comforting."

"Yeah?" Sid pried.

"Mhm."

Dark brown eyes softened. But, the apartment's doorbell went off and the expression faded as quickly as it emerged.

"...Are you expecting someone?"

Sid sighed and shook his head, but got up none the less. He fixed Andy's shirt, pulling it back down past his hips.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh-huh. Just stay there."

He closed the bedroom door shut and went to investigate the doorbell. Andy could faintly hear Sid talking to someone over the intercom, telling them to go away. Whoever it was, they weren't easily thwarted.

Carefully getting out of bed to creep towards the bedroom door undetected, Andy put his ear to the wood. Sid was getting annoyed.

"Andy." Sid called out, making the blonde flinch thinking he'd been caught listening in. "I'll be right back."

From a laundry basket in the living room, Sid pulled on clean pajamas he'd yet to put away. He crammed sneakers on his feet and swiped his house keys off the counter. The apartment door shut with an aggravated thud.

Andy started working out in his head how he was going to ask Sid what was going on when he returned, then realized the window in Sid's bedroom faced the front of the building and its parking lot. Peeking just past the curtains, Andy saw a young man standing by the intercom, tapping their foot irritatingly.

He was thin, and notably taller than Andy. Closer to Sid's height. His cropped blonde hair was dyed black on the right half of his head.

The material of his gray jeans were ripped at the knees and shins, black converse on his feet. He wore a black hoodie with a silver pyramid-studded belt. Lip pierced, and green eyes narrowed, this unnamed man waited with a peeved air to him.

"Nice of you to show up." He seethed when Sid arrived.

"The fuck do you want Spencer? You took all your shit back from the apartment. I know, I checked."

"I wouldn't mind a text back. Could've started there."

Deflecting the sour hiss with a hiss of his own, Sid told his unannounced visitor to get lost.

"I came here to talk!"

"Not interested."

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason."

The wheels in Spencer's head turned for a second.

"...who do you have up there?" he accused.

"No one you've screwed around with." Sid deadpanned sourly. "Go bother one of them."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

Turning on his heels, Spencer flipped Sid the middle finger went back to his car.

"Fuck you, too." Sid turned his back and walked away. "Don't come back."

Andy watched from the window as Spencer sped out of the parking lot. He returned to bed, acting as natural as possible to wait for Sid to return. When he did, he was effectively pissed.

"...your visit not go so well?"

"Can't stand people showing up where they're not wanted."

Sid had come in with his laundry basket, putting its contents away as a means to distract himself long enough to calm down. His back was to Andy as he put something away in a nearby drawer. Andy crawled to the edge of the bed, and touched Sid's back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Was Sid's short answer.

It came out harsher than he meant it to. He turned to apologize to Andy, but the blonde wasn't looking at him with appalled or offended eyes. He sat there worried.

"...I could hear you two yelling." He confessed. "From the window."

Andy frowned.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Something like that." Clearly not on good terms with Spencer, Sid grimaced, resuming putting things away. "I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Sounds like he hurt you...you sure you're alright?"

Sid paused at Andy's expression. The blonde was giving him big, blue eyes brimming with worry.

"...What?" Andy asked when Sid just stared back at him.

"No one's ever looked at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like they care."

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Huge thank you to my Archive of Our Own site readers who left comments! 😊 Much appreciated!

Xxxxx

On campus, Andy tended to the college Library. He pushed along a cart with books, moving between shelves. He placed the books in their designated places, ears buds in, minding his own business, and nearing the end of his shift that night.

The books in the cart dwindled down steadily as he moved along. Focused on his task, he didn't notice the presence walking up behind him. Someone kissed the back of his neck and pulled an earbud out.

"Found you."

Andy chuckled bashfully at the peck, at ease because at this hour the aisles between shelves were empty. The students hanging around the library were at tables and computers studying, making use of the quiet space. They weren't paying attention to the mismatched looking pair.

"You're early." Andy chided. "My shift doesn't end for fifteen minutes."

"I showered and changed when I got out of work to kill time." Sid reasoned. "But, I was getting antsy sitting around my apartment."

In his dark-wash jeans, combat boots and black shirt, it was evident Sid had taken the time to freshen up after work.

"Can't let me out of your sight, huh?" Andy joked.

"It's painful, really."

Playfully nudging Sid away with his shoulder when he tried going in for his lips, Andy put the last book in its place.

"I'm working." he evaded the kiss. "Stop it."

"We did worse at my job."

Andy strategically moved the cart as a means to block Sid's next attempt.

"Sir, need I remind you that we are in a library?"

"Maybe." Sid challenged.

Andy lightly bumped him with the emptied cart, urging him towards the front desk.

"Go wait over there. I have to put this cart away." he explained. "I'll be back for you in a minute."

"I'll be counting."

"Psh."

Pushing the emptied cart along, Andy returned it to its designated spot. He looked forward to his time spent with Sid. The guy looked rough around the edges but had been nothing but kind to was nice company on his otherwise uneventful weekends.

There were two people waiting for Andy at the front desk when he returned. One was Sid, the other was a student. Tall, broad-shouldered and proudly wearing his letterman jacket with the university's mascot, this student was obviously an athlete. Brunette with green eyes, he grinned when Andy arrived.

"Hey, Brad." Andy smiled. "Need help with something?"

"I do…but, shouldn't you take care of him, first?"

"Huh?"

Brad was inferring to Sid. Who, waiting for Andy at the front desk, looked like a student in need of some assistance.

"He's all set." The blonde assured him. "Do you need another book for your research paper? That's due next week, isn't it?"

"Wanted to know if you were free to study later. I know it's last minute, but your shift is almost over, right?"

During this interaction happening between the college students, Sid was quiet. He eyed the football player passively, having gone cold. Andy was none the wiser.

"Um…" Andy winced, apologetically, at the request. "I actually already have somewhere to be tonight."

He tilted his head at Sid.

"Made plans with him."

"Oh. That's cool…no biggie." Brad put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Tomorrow?"

Brad's eyes briefly darted towards Sid. He cleared his throat at his dull brown stare.

"I have an exam coming up." He explained, not that Sid cared. "I could really use some tutoring."

"How about you text me, and we'll sort this out later?" Andy offered.

"Uh, sure. Sounds good. I'll catch you later."

Sid watched the athlete leave with mild disgruntlement, notably warmer now that he was gone.

"That's one of the jocks we went to school with." he stated the obvious. "Brad Collins"

"Yeah. He plays football for the university now." Andy confirmed. "I help him with his homework and stuff."

Perturbed, Sid thought about it.

"Didn't he bully you?"

"Water under the bridge." Andy explained, simple and short. "I don't hold on to stuff like that."

xxxxx

Still at a loss over Andy's apparent friendship with his high school bully, Sid leered at Andy's cellphone when he heard it buzzing later. Currently in the shower, Andy couldn't come answer the incoming call. Sid turned his attention back to the T.V when he heard the shower turn off.

Andy came out, towel wrapped around his hips. Unaware his phone had gone off, he driedhimself without taking a second to check it. It wasn't until the cellphone went off again that the blondewent to investigate.

"So, you're friends with your high school bully?" Sid asked when Andy noticed the missed call,and recent text. "What's up with that?"

"He's not a bad person. Teenagers do stupid things."

Seemingly fixated on something, Sid went quiet and Andy started texting.

"I know he was an ass at school. But, Brad had some shit he was going through-"

"Like the rest of us didn't?"

"…that's not what I meant."

Andy plugged his phone in, suddenly aware of the tension that hadn't been there before.

"You okay?" He darted his eyes to the left, pulling on some pajama bottoms. "I didn't upset you, did I?"

"…the guy was a huge prick. Just bothers me you're turning the other cheek for a person whoshoved you in to lockers and called you a fag." Sid all but grunted, the situation at hand having chapped him severely. "You never deserved any of that. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

Getting in bed next to Sid, Andy laid down. He looked up at Sid innocently.

"Water under the bridge, remember?" The blonde reminded him. "I'm not gonna hold on to that. Like I said, teenagers do stupid stuff. It's not always a reflection of who they are."

"You're a better person than me."

Relenting to Andy's words of compassion, Sid laid down next to him.

"You don't have a bitter bone in your body, do you?"

"I probably do, somewhere."

"I doubt it."

Andy moved in closer, cuddling up to Sid. He rested his face on top of his chest tattoo, tracing the willow tree's roots.

"It isn't healthy to hold grudges." Andy piped up, meekly with a gentle touch. "That's why I choose to forgive people."

"I'm not the healthiest person around." Sid confessed. "It's a work in progress."

"No one's perfect."

Sid reached behind himself to shut off the light.

"You might be." He wrapped him arm around Andy. "You're so patient…and sweet."

"There are downfalls to that too, you know. People like me aren't always taken seriously."

"Fuck them, then. They're the problem."

Xxxxx

"I find it ironic that for someone who works in a wellness profession, you don't buy much real food."

Poking his head through Sid's cupboards and fridge the next morning, Andy inspected their contents with concern: Cereal, chips, crackers, bread, peanutbutter, sports drinks, milk, and frozen pizzas amongst other processed frozen convenience food that could be put in the oven.

"I don't know how to cook much." Sid reasoned.

"Well, I do." Andy pulled the bread and peanutbutter down from the shelf. "If we go to the store, I can actually make us something later."

Andy made two peanutbutter sandwiches, and Sid went to the fridge for the gallon of milk.

"We can go after this."

Although Sid would have gladly spent the whole weekend indoors with Andy, the blonde wasn't keen on ordering in again. It was a waste of money when the supermarket was just down the Sid would have spent on delivery for two people the whole weekend, he could buy modestgroceries for the week.

At the local supermarket, Sid pulled a cart from the front of the store, pushing it along as Andypicked things out. Items like eggs, butter, cheese, meats on sale, and produce went in to the cart.

"Eggs are good. They're cheap and filling." Andy explained, putting them in the cart. "Easy to cook."

"What's the yogurt for? Smoothies?"

"You can use it for smoothies, yeah. I just like yogurt by itself, though."

Sid snickered at Andy's little plastic cups of yogurt with pictures of fruits on the front, and their colorful foil lids.

"My sister likes those."

"Your sister has good tastes." Andy quipped. "These are great."

Speaking of Sid's sister, a girl no older than fifteen poked her head around an aisle. She had dark brown hair that fell past her chin, and a pink iPod in hand with earbuds. Her face lit up and she ran over.

"Hi, Sid!" She took an earbud out and hugged him.

"Hey, Hannah." Sid smiled faintly.

Hannah looked at Sid's cart and recognized the yogurt brand.

"Hey! You used to make fun of me for eating those!"

"Those are not for me." Sid pointed at Andy. "Buying them for him."

"Oh."

Hannah then looked Andy over with curiosity. Like she was trying to figure something out.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked after a moment.

Hannah cocked her head to one side, seemingly confused. Andy's instinct was to say 'no', but he said nothing, mostly because he felt a little odd in this situation. He just slept with her brother…therewasn't really a polite way to explain that.

"Hannah! Sweetie, where did you go?" A woman called out from a few aisles away. "Hannah?"

"Coming, Mom! Just grabbing some yogurt."

"Honey, we still have plenty."

"I'm just grabbing a few."

Hannah picked a few out and then put one in her brother's cart.

"Try that one! It's good."

She urged Andy to try the orange cream flavor, running back to her Mother.

"…I thought your family didn't talk to you." Andy said once she was gone.

"My parents." Sid corrected. "My sister still texts me from time to time."

"It looks like she misses you."

Sid affirmed that, yes, Hannah missed him.

"I pick her up once in a while to go to the movies, or something. Just because my parents don'ttalk to me, doesn't mean Hannah agrees with them."

"…Did they kick you out?"

The two went along shopping, moving to a different aisle. Looking for a new box of cereal, Sidscanned the selection along the shelf with a sour grimace.

"I left on my own. Dad gave me the ultimatum that either I don't bring guys home, or I leave." He explained, somewhat bitterly. "He didn't want my 'choices' waved around his face. Mom agreed. Ileft, put myself through the community college, and never looked back."

Andy rubbed Sid's arm in passing, heading down the aisle to grab something further down the way.

"Their loss." he assured him. "When we get back to your house, I'll make you something to eat. So, don't plan on having cereal."

Picking the first box that looked appealing, Sid followed the optimistic blonde walking away. He didn't give it much thought, dropping it in the cart.

Xxxxx

"Do you need any help?"

Sid watched Andy go about making a real Breakfast. Something that he, himself, had never done in his life.

"Aren't you the one who said you can't cook?"

"Figured it was polite to ask, anyways."

Andy chopped some onions and peppers on a cutting board he'd picked up along with the groceries. Ones which Sid wouldn't let him pay for, or go halves on the cost.

"If you really want to help, you can start washing a few of those potatoes." Andy pointed his knife to the new bag of spuds.

"That, I can do."

Sid ran the water and washed the potatoes in the sink, drying them off with a clean dish rag so that Andy could chop, oil, and season them for the oven. When they were prepared, he left them to roast, moving on to finish the next dish.

"So, what's all this gonna be?"

"Veggie omelets and roasted potatoes." Andy explained, whisking some eggs.

"That broccoli you fed me last night was the first vegetable I had in months, you know."

"You're such a cliché."

Bachelors who lived alone weren't typically known to have healthy, produce-rich diets. Andy poured the egg mixture over the sautéed vegetables and put it on low heat to cook.

"No problem with that." Sid dismissed. "I've got you here to make sure I eat right, now."

"And, when I'm not here?" Andy pointed his plastic spatula at a nearby bag of chips for emphasis. "You'll just live on junk the rest of the week. How you always do."

Tongue in cheek, Sid looked at the back of Andy's head as he went about putting their food together.

"I'd like to think you'll be around often." He confessed. "I like having you here."

Coming up from behind him, Sid rested his hands on Andy's hips. Andy felt lips touch his ear.

"Speaking of which..." Sid mused, inquisitively. "Hannah asked a good question earlier."

"…question?" Andy fibbed, feeling like a spotlight had been placed on him.

"Uh-huh. She asked if you were my boyfriend…truth be told, I didn't know what to tell her."

Sid blew lightly in Andy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He squeezed him a little tighter, watching the blonde cook from over his shoulder. Andy shivered, but didn't say a word.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Sid raised the question casually, but with great interest. "Hm?"

Andy swallowed dryly, butterflies in his stomach.

"…am I?"

Finding the blonde's confusion genuinely endearing, Sid's hands moved south, grazing the seat of Andy's blue jeans.

"If I'm having it my way, yeah." Sid answered without missing a beat. "I'd love if it you were mine."

Taken back by that, Andy focused on the frying pan at hand.

"O-Oh." he uttered softly.

"That alright with you?"

He didn't really have anything to lose, so Andy went along with it.

"I don't mind." his found his voice, again. "Just didn't think that's what you wanted from me."

"Huh? You didn't think that I wanted-" Sid couldn't even finish the question. "I told you I liked you."

"Given the situation, I assumed you just meant…"

Andy's eyes drifted to the short hallway leading to Sid's bedroom. The door was open, giving an open glimpse to the bed. Those black sheets saw more of Andy than his own friends did as of lately…

"You're a tight, sweet piece of ass, Davis." Sid grinned devilishly in to his neck. "But, I actually like you. Not just because you're easy on the eyes."

Sid's small table only sat two people, perfectly suited to his apartment. The two sat together to eat, each with different trains of thoughts taking over. Sid was perfectly satisfied. Across from him, Andy fussed over some details he was coming to realize as he sat in a seat that once belonged to someone else.

"Uh, Sid...?"

Mid sip of some orange juice, Sid paused. His brows dipped when he saw Andy's uneasy expression. The blonde looked sick with worry, shifting his weight uncomfortably as if he were in the wrong place.

"Is this going to cause any problems between you and Spencer?" Andy asked now that the possibility weighed on him.

"Spencer causes his own problems." Sid put the glass down with a roll of his eyes. "Has nothing to do with me, you, or anyone else."

Not comforted in the least, Andy pushed food around his plate.

"Hey..." Sid nudged Andy with his foot. "Don't think about him. Everything's alright."

"I hate drama... I don't want to get in the way of-"

"You don't have to worry about that." Sid promised. "It's over between us."

"You say that...but he didn't have a problem showing up uninvited."

Thinking ahead, Sid had been considerate enough to meet Spencer outside when he showed up-keeping Andy out of the line of fire. Poor guy was just a bystander. Sid got up for a drink refill, stroking Andy's head on the way by.

"I told him to fuck off and not come back. Don't stress over that loser. I'm not going to."

Xxxxx

Enjoying the remainder of the day in peace, Andy typed away at his laptop while Sid did some cleaning in his closet.

"Are you looking for something?" Andy asked, curious as to why Sid randomly took on the task.

"Nope. Just been meaning to get around to this." he explained, rearranged shoes, boxes, and such. "I tore through this closet when I kicked Spencer out. Never properly put all my stuff back after I bagged up all his shit. I just shoved it back in here, I was so mad."

Andy shook his head with pity. The floor of Sid's closet looked like tornado had been through could only imagine how awful that day must've been for him.

"People can be so heartless." Andy empathized. "To think he was your friend first…"

"To hell with him." Sid kept focused. "If he wants to sleep around, he's free to do it now. He was a selfish pain in the ass, anyways."

In his cleaning, Sid stumbled upon a wrapped box. It was the only thing he didn't put back in the closet.

"The hell's this?" He scrutinized, shaking it a bit before having his memory jogged. "Wait...I remember."

"Is that a gift from Spencer?" Andy looked up from the screen in his lap.

"It was originally a gift for Spencer."

Sid tore the wrapping paper and opened the parcel.

"Guess I was so upset, I totally forgot that I had this hid away for him."

Lifting the lid, he pulled out clothes with the tags still on them. There were black and white striped over-the-knee socks, a fishnet shirt and black bikini briefs.

It was all well and fine, Andy not thinking much of the apparent lingerie he'd bought for his partner at the time… until Sid was not to subtly sizing him up. Andy cleared his throat.

"Do you have the receipt for those? You could return them...get your money back." He suggested.

"...You and Spencer are about the same size." Sid observed, coming to the realization as he inspected this purchase.

"If you keep the tags on, I'm sure they'll at least give you store credit..."

Sid got a gleam in his eye, amused at Andy's evasive hints.

"How about you try them on? Then I'll decide if I'm returning any of this, or not."

"Uh...I...I'm really more a Summer color person...soft blues..." Andy excused, hiding as best he could behind his laptop. "Blacks really more of a Winter color...it doesn't compliment me."

"I will. Come here, Sexy."

Andy peered over the screen of his laptop, blue eyes just shyly peeking out.

"Please don't make me do this..."

"What if I made it worth your while?" Sid offered.

Apparently, there was more in the box. Sid held up a brand-new vibrator, unused and still in itspackaging.

"This interest you, at all?"

The opaque black toy wasn't cheap…Andy recalled seeing that exact product advertised online. The reviews were overwhelmingly positive. Sid saw his blue eyes widen with amazement.

"If the clothes go back, so does this." He shook it enticingly. "Supposedly, this is top of the lineright now."

"How did you even get that?"

"It was hard, I ordered months in advance."

Faced with a choice to make, Andy silently weighed his options.

"It's all yours…" Sid enticed him. "If you meet me halfway."

Because it was brand new and unopened, with no damage to the packaging what so ever, the toy would fly off the shelf if Sid brought it back. There was no chance Andy would get to it in time to buy it on his own.

Andy took the outfit, leaving the room.

"That's a good boy."

Andy disappeared in to the bathroom, changing in private. If he wanted the toy, he just had to put on the outfit…a small price to pay.

An embarrassing small price. But, a small price no less.

"It fits…" Standing at Sid's bedroom door, he hesitated to turn the knob.

"Gonna let me see?"

He took a breath and opened the door. Better to face the music and get it over with fast. Like ripping off a bandage.

"Wow, look at you." There was a low wolf whistle. "Damn."

"This is really different…" Andy pulled down the hem to his fishnet shirt, as if that would preserve his modesty. "I've never worn anything like this before."

"It looks great. I promise."

Sid sat at the edge of the bed, openly taking in the sight before him. He beckoned Andy forward to get a good look at him, up close. Sid tugged him in to his lap. Taking the blonde by the chin, he turned Andy's face one way and the other, appraising him.

"But, you could use some finishing touches." He purred, gears already turning.

"...Like what?"

Retrieving one of his own leather chokers, Sid put it around Andy's neck. The black accessory tied the outfit together. From the neck down, he looked the part for Sid's world. From the neck up, that boyish face was still far too sweet. Those eyes especially.

"One last thing." Sid pulled the cap off an eyeliner pencil. "Hold still."

Scared of getting poked in the eye, Andy didn't move. Sid sharply lined his baby blue eyes with kohl black. The blonde blinked when he was done, staring back at Sid with that same precious gaze. Sid savored the thrill of morphing the precious teacher's pet in to a seductive little deviant.

"Almost done."

Further feeding in to his own fantasy, Sid used his fingers to part the blonde's hair to one side giving him a heavier fringe.

"That's a good look for you." Sid praised, running his hands over the re-gifted outfit. "We're definitely keeping this."

To prove his point, Sid plucked all the tags off.

"Now…We had a deal, didn't we?" Unboxing the vibrator, Sid put batteries in it.

He turned it on to give it a test run. The toy buzzed, humming with a powerful motor. Sid ran the smooth rounded end over Andy's bare thigh to let him feel for himself.

"You want this?"

Andy nodded mutely, eyeing it with anticipation as Sid traced it over the modest curve of one hip.

"Tell me." Sid goaded him, trailing the buzzing toy up his stomach, to his chest.

"I-I want it..."

It grazed Andy's nipple through the fishnets. Andy pulled away at the intense, sudden sensation.

"Hm..." Sid chuckled darkly. "Where do you want it then?"

"You know where I want it...don't make me say it."

"You had no problem begging for my fingers. But, you can't tell me where you want this?"

Andy squirmed under Sid's stare, biting his bottom lip as vibrations were now going down the dip in his spine and passing his tailbone. The smooth end of the toy crept lower, lower, lower...

Andy's shy blue eyes darted away, pink blossoming at the bridge of his nose and freckled cheekbones.

"That cute face is so deceiving." Voice low and patronizing, Sid drawled. "I don't buy it."

"Sid..."

"We're wasting battery." He rubbed the toy between Andy's cheeks, through the fabric. "Precious, precious battery."

"Please just put it in… I want it in my ass okay?"

Hearing the magic words, Sid pulled down the back of Andy's briefs just far enough to access him. He lubed up the toy and pressed it up against Andy's entrance. He slid it inside inch by inch without displacing the blushing blonde from his lap.

"Oh! O-Oh!" Andy gasped as it disappeared inside him. "F-Fuck!"

"This one's got some power to it, huh?"

Sid readjusted Andy's briefs back up, smoothing over the material as the blonde gasped from the erratic vibrations.

"Sit that pretty little ass down." Sid guided Andy fully down, a hand on each hip. "Stay a while."

Flat on his ass, Andy felt the full intensity of the vibrator. He let loose a breathless yell, clutching Sid's shoulders as he tried pulling up an inch. Sid wouldn't let him, holding him down in his lap.

He watched him fidget and wiggle, flustered, his nerve endings set aflame. Andy couldn't sit still, unintentionally beginning a sensual grind and building friction atop of the forming bulge in Sid's pants.

"T-This is really strong…ahhh…"

"Fuck yeah, Andy." Sid groaned approvingly at the blonde's composure crumbling like a house of cards. "Enjoy it, Baby. It's all yours."

Wet heat lashed out over one of the blonde's nipples. Sid licked the velvety patch of skinthrough the fishnet , nipping the pink bud. When a hand slid down the front of his underwear and stroked him in synch with the attention to his chest, Andy openly started moaning, the floodgates collapsing and filling the room with an erotic harmony.

"Oh my god...a-ah...ahh..." Andy's voice shot up an octave when Sid began strategically teasing the underside of his cock head with his thumb. "Sid..."

"That's it, rub that tight little ass in to me."

Sid nipped Andy's bottom lip, sensually. His front teeth assaulted the delicate, plump pink protrusion, leaving the flesh unmarred. Andy groaned, and Sid feverishly kissed him. Tongue sliding past tongue, and lips wet.

"That feels so good..." Andy pressed his chest closer, parting his lips upon Sid's. "Don't stop."

"Cum for me, if it feels so good." Sid suggested coyly, nose to nose with the blonde, soaking in those glossy kohl-lined blue eyes.

"I'm going to...I'm so close..."

Limbs quaking, Andy could feel it closing in. The pressure building, tension ready to snap and free the heat between his legs. He clung to Sid, racing towards climax with tunnel vision.

"Sid…" he mewled, clutching the front of his shirt with white knuckles, eyelids falling shut.

"That's it, say my name Andy."

"Sid!"

While said person was salivating at the erotic cries, his expression suddenly dropped. Andy's blue eyes fluttered open.

"…is someone knocking at your door?"

"It's probably next door."

The sound of someone pounding their fist in to Sid's apartment door got louder. Sid kept stroking.

"Focus on me." He urged. "You're right there."

Andy tethered on the edge, panting with eyes straying to the bedroom door.

"Sid!" Someone could be heard fuming. "I know you're home!"

If Sid's thoughts could kill, Spencer would've dropped dead as a door nail.

"Is that-"

"No, no." He coaxed Andy's stare back to him. "Don't worry about that."

"But-"

Sid stroked him expertly, tugging Andy's erection insistently. His mouth fell open, chest heavingwith the sharp waves of pleasuring pooling between his legs, too far gone to reel it back in. Sid wouldn't allow it.

"-a-ah! I'm…right there! Oh my God-"

"That's a good boy." Sid cooed. "Give it up, Andy."

Andy reached the threshold, no choice in the matter. He came with a swift cry, wailing as Sid milked him for what he could, warm palm wet and sticky from his still weeping erection. He shuddered from the force of his orgasm, his shivering body going limp atop of Sid as climactic bliss washed over him and engulfed him in a warm afterglow.

"The door." The blonde panted.

Sid cleaned his hand and turned off the vibrator. Stroking Andy's back as he recovered, he nonchalantly turned off the ringer on his phone as it began to ring.

"I told you he'd be back." Andy mumbled when he heard Sid's visitor wasn't gone. "See?"

"He needs to get over himself." Sid countered with little investment. "He can knock and yell all he wants. One of the neighbors will call the cops for a noise disturbance."

Spencer ran out of steam before anyone could pick up their phone and get the local authorities involved. The downfall to living in an apartment building was that so many people had access to the front door. Spencer followed someone in. But, thankfully, Sid had taken back his apartment key.

"Finally." Sid kissed up Andy's neck. "Now, where were we?"

Sid's unsatisfied erection stood at attention under his jeans. Andy felt it pulsing beneath him and slid down to the floor, kneeling at Sid's feet. Eyes down, he worked open his belt buckle. He popped the button to Sid's jeans and unzipped him.

"Good with your mouth?"

"You can be the judge of that, I guess."

Freeing Sid's cock, it sprung forward full and swollen. Andy layered his mouth over it, almost regretting his decision as the girth stretched his kiss-swollen lips. He sucked his flesh, engulfing Sid with wet, velvety heat.

Hand rested on Sid's knees, Andy wiggled his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He licked and traced the bulbous head, catching the salty-sweet product of his arousal before sinking his lips back down over him. Sid watched in perverted awe, focused on those shimmering pink lips wetly sliding over his hard flesh.

Andy's head moved between his legs, Sid's memory drifting back to the days of secretly longing for him in class. Staring at that blonde head of hair, imagining a world where he could put his fingers in the shiny silken strands.

"Open nice and wide." Sid twined his fingers in tufts of silken blonde hair.

Obediently, Andy opened his mouth. Sid guided his head in closer, easing himself down Andy's hot, welcoming throat. He relaxed his throat muscles, bracing for it, resisting the urge to gag. Guiding his rhythm, Sid lightly thrusted up in to Andy's open mouth.

"What I would've given to see you with a mouthful of cock as teenagers."

Feeling the head of Sid's cock graze the back of his throat, Andy gagged. His chest lurched and Sid eased his grip to let him pull back, but Andy kept on. He drooled over the firm mass in his mouth, lavishing it with the same enthusiasm Sid had treated him to minutes earlier.

"My cock's nice and wet with you drooling all over it." Sid approved the slick, slippery glide before pulling him off without warning.

The blonde took the opportunity to wipe the excess spit on his mouth, using the back of his arm. Teary eyed from the mouth-fucking, his eyeliner was faintly smudged at the corners.

"I thought you liked it." Confused, Andy looked up at Sid. "Why'd you pull me away?"

Sid cued Andy to climb back up. The blonde wearily did so, still doubting himself. Sid pushed him chest first in to the bed, bending him over and pulling down the back of his briefs.

"Like I said, my cock's nice and wet."

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxx

In his backyard, Andy sat in the grass watching Buster explore the familiar space. The old dog eventually found a spot in the sun and laid down for a snooze. A worn tennis ball that he didn't have the strength to chase anymore sat in his mouth.

"It must be nice to be a dog." Sid sat under a tree with Andy. "Look at him."

"They don't live very long though...makes me sad."

In the sun, Buster's graying fur became all the more apparent. Andy pulled his knees towards his chest, grimacing with worried eyes.

"He got his checkup last year. The vet said it's possible he could live a couple more years...but, he said it's unlikely."

"...a couple years from that checkup? Or couple years since that checkup?" Sid asked wearily.

"Realistically, I shouldn't expect to have him next year."

Apparently dreaming, Buster's foot twitched in his sleep. Andy gave a bittersweet smile. Sid put an arm around his shoulder.

"Nature takes its course...part of life." He consoled him. "It'll be alright."

"Mhm." Andy moped a bit.

"Hey, I gotta get to work but I'll see you later. Okay?"

Kissing Andy goodbye after his morning visit, Sid got up from the grass and dusted off his pants.

"Don't dwell on Buster. He's still here." Were his words of encouragement before he left.

Scooping Buster up in to his arms, Andy brought the pooch back inside and carried him up the stairs to sleep on the spare doggy bed in his room. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made it upstairs on his own. Stairs became a problem for Buster years ago.

Sid would be gone for a while, and Andy had his own day to get on with. He put an unfulfilled promise at the top of his priority list.

"Thanks for making time for me, Andy." Brad set his backpack down on Andy's bedroom floor, giving Buster a pat. "Sup, little dude."

"Sorry about the other night." Andy apologized, getting back in his desk chair. "Usually I'm always available to help you with your school work."

"It's not a problem. You're allowed to have a life."

"So, what do you need to go over, today?"

Brad pulled out his study guide for the upcoming math exam. Andy looked it over, not worried. Brad took a seat on his bed, text book in hand. Andy wheeled himself over.

"Your professor put some of your old homework problems on here. Start with those. You should remember how to do them. If you need help, I'm here."

Starting under Andy's supervision, Brad didn't actually need much help. He made it through the study guide with little intervention. Andy only made a few corrections here and there.

"You should be fine." The blonde gave an encouraging smile. "You didn't really need my help this time."

"...Yeah. I kind of just wanted to see you." Brad confessed. "Couldn't say that at school."

Normally, that wasn't an issue. Brad leaned in to kiss him and Andy's smile dimmed. He turned his face away.

"Uh, something wrong?"

"Um, kind of...I'm seeing someone now." he explained, apologetically.

Genuinely shocked, Brad tried making sense of it. It wasn't something he expected in the least.

"...When did that happen?"

Andy was single since High School. He never dated anyone, making him the perfect friends with benefits. The quiet, reserved blonde was always around. Brad never had to compete for his attention or come second to anybody.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you yet..." Andy explained. "I met up with someone recently and stuff just fell in to place."

"You asked him out?" Brad sounded surprised.

"No, he asked me out."

"...and, you said yes?"

"Figured it wasn't a problem since we aren't actually together."

The college athlete wasn't out. As far as anyone else knew, he was straight. He didn't have any intentions of correcting them any time soon, either. With being on the football team, it was just easier that way. Saved him grief in the locker room and with his family.

His arrangement with Andy had been very convenient given the circumstances. However, Brad didn't take the news as lightly as Andy anticipated. He was actually kind of hurt.

"...I didn't think we had to be together for this to be something."

"What?"

"I like you. I thought you knew that."

Nothing about their arrangement gave Andy the impression Brad was interested in anything meaningful. Since their teenage years, it'd been purely physical. Or, at least he thought that was the case.

"You were my first kiss and everything." he reminded him. "You didn't think that meant something?"

Rubbing his arm, Andy looked down at the sheets. Brad wasn't taking this well.

"I've been your only because you won't come out...I really thought this was casual."

Trying to convey his affections, Brad moved in closer. He kissed Andy's cheek, brushing a stray wisp of hair aside. Andy still wouldn't look at him.

"Hey." Brad coaxed. "It's still new with this guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can just tell him it's not working. Make a clean cut."

Feeling a sense of loyalty to Sid, Andy immediately refused.

"I can't do that to him."

"Andy, you don't owe some random guy anything."

Sid wasn't random. For years they'd just been estranged. Not by choice. Especially on Sid's part.

"You and I just need to be friends, now." Andy decided. "I'll still help you when you need me."

xxxxx

Stereo on, Sid kicked back after work. He lit his bong and took a hit, eyeing Andy who seemed off. He was always quiet. But…

"You look tense." Sid observed the blonde. "Here."

Offering Andy some, Sid held the glass skull out for him. He showed him the mouth piece which the blonde politely declined.

"I don't smoke..."

"It's just a little weed. Cuts the edge off."

"Thanks, but I'm all set."

The contents of the glass vessel bubbled and Sid took what would've been Andy's hit had he accepted it.

"What's wrong? Too much homework today?"

"No. It's stupid."

"Can't be all that stupid if it's bothering you."

Unsure if he should tell Sid about Brad, Andy still downplayed the severity of his disgruntlement. Sid wasn't buying it. He set the bong down, exhaling a puff of smoke and waving it away.

"Talk to me." Sid kissed the back of his neck.

"I don't think you want to hear it."

Sid nudged him.

"Andy." He got his attention. "Give me the benefit of the doubt, at least."

"...remember how I said I help Brad with his homework?"

Sid made a sour sound, assuming the worst almost instantly.

"Did that prick say something to you?" He accused. "If he wants to start that bullshit, again-"

"Sid, it's not like that. At all."

"Then, what's this about?"

"...um, before you came along, he and I sort of messed around."

Stunned, Sid took a moment to process what he'd been told.

"...wait. Brad, he's-"

"Uh-huh."

"But, he bullied the shit out of you for-"

"Remember how I said teenagers do stupid stuff? And, how it's not always a reflection of who they are?"

Sid maneuvered so that he was looking Andy in the face.

"How the hell did you two even get in to this?"

Truth was, in high school Andy got stuck working with Brad for a project which brought the brunette to his house. Brad fiddled with the old Magic 8 ball on Andy's desk. He accidentally dropped it, sending it rolling under the bed. Andy went to retrieve it and caught lingering eyes.

Brad got defensive before he could even say anything. It clicked almost instantly. The guy made one too many snide remarks and the blonde suddenly understood what the "problem" all along had been.

"...you messed around behind closed doors and he still had the audacity to give you shit at school?"

"High school's a rough place. He had appearances to keep."

"Andy." Sid pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I swear to God, you're way too forgiving. You can't let people take advantage of you like that."

"I wouldn't say he did that...but, it doesn't matter anymore. I told him I'm seeing someone now. He didn't like it."

Resuming his smoke session, Sid took a disgruntled heavy inhale.

"Who cares? He never deserved you in the first place."

"He said he liked me...I didn't know. I really thought I was just his fuck buddy."

"...You didn't like him, did you?"

Sid couldn't hide the mild panic. He wouldn't admit it, but his blood ran cold at the thought. Andy and Brad? Actually together. Good grief.

"Not like that." Andy explained. "I just feel bad. He wanted me to break up with 'my new guy' so I'd be with him...but, I said no."

Relaxing a bit at hearing Andy say that, Sid urged him to come closer. Andy scooted in about an inch.

"Closer." Sid teased. "Keep it coming."

Andy climbed in to his lap, unsure of where this was going. Sid called quits on the smoke session, more interested in the stunning blonde sat on his lap.

"You, Davis." Sid held him close. "Are mine."

He made sure to look Andy in the eye, serious and meaningful.

"And, I don't intend to hide you from anybody." Sid promised. "Ever."

Playing with the collar of Sid's shirt, Andy finally cracked smile.

"That's what I like to see." Sid kissed his cheek approvingly, and with relief. "You're so cute."

"You smell like pot." Andy jokingly pushed him away. "Ew."

"It doesn't smell that bad."

"It totally does."

To appease Andy, Sid got up and opened a window to air it out. When he came back, he laid himself over Andy, securing the little blonde underneath him. Sid's brown eyes bore in to him, but Andy couldn't decipher what went through his mind just then.

"...What?"

"You didn't have to choose me." Sid realized. "And, you did."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"…"

Sid didn't answer him. The silence stretched on. Andy frowned sympathetically, with more understanding than Sid gave him credit for.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. I know people probably made you feel differently, but-"

Andy's words of comfort died out against Sid's lips. Shutting his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the man above him.

xxxxxx

Andy didn't hear from Brad for weeks, or see him. Instead of seeking out the blonde's individualized help, he went to the tutoring center in the time being. Andy passed the room after his class, spotting the brunette with some middle-aged and well-meaning professor.

Brad happened to look up in time to see the blonde passing by. Andy kept walking and carried on as if he hadn't seen him. He clocked in for his shift at the campus library, no sight of the brunette at all. Accepting the situation as unfortunate, Andy went to his car ready to go home.

He fed Buster his dinner but didn't feel like putting together his own. He didn't feel like doing much of anything after the long day. Andy sat on the floor watching his furry friend clear the bright red bowl filled with kibble.

Once the food was gone, Buster sat back on his hindlegs wagging his tail. Andy rubbed his fur dotingly and then retreated to his bedroom. Sid went out for some drinks with his coworkers afterwork, leaving Andy on his own.

Which was fine. He couldn't expect Sid to drop every outing just to stay home with him. In all fairness, Sid invited him to go. Andy just chose not to.

Before midnight, Sid apparently took a break from the outing.

"Andy, you up?" A text read.

Having been watching a movie in bed, Andy stifled a yawn and typed back.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"I miss you." Sid replied. "Thinking of taking an Uber to your place. That alright?"

Sid hadn't driven himself to this social outing he was on. And, the designated driver had about three other drunk people to wait for. None of whom were ready to leave before last call at the bar.

Which wouldn't be a couple more hours. Sid couldn't wait that long.

Mindful of his sleeping mother and sister in the house, Andy quietly let Sid in the front door when the Uber pulled up to the house. He wasn't staggeringly drunk, evident by his ability to text coherently and walk up the stairs on his own.

"Could I get a towel?" Sid asked. "I didn't get a chance to shower after work."

"I can get you one, hold on. Hall closet is right over here."

Washing away the work day and his night out, Sid took a shower. As a precaution, Andy put the toilet lid down, sitting on top of it while Sid cleaned up. Last thing he needed was either of the ladies in his house waking up to use the second-floor bathroom with a stranger in there. A man, no less.

"Your Mom won't mind me here, will she?"

Andy tore open the packaging to a new toothbrush. He put some toothpaste on it and handed it to Sid behind the curtain.

"Nah. I'm allowed to have people over." He explained. "Just, she's asleep and has no idea you're here. Don't want her or Molly coming in here and having a heart attack."

"That's fair."

The water turned off and Sid pulled back the curtain. Andy took back the toothbrushing, setting it aside on the sink as Sid toweled off.

"Shit." Andy admonished himself. "I need to grab you something to wear. Hold on."

"I'll just follow you to your room. It'll take a second." Sid wrapped the towel around his hips.

Keeping an eye out, Andy got his guest for the night back to his room undetected. He locked the door behind him and went looking for something Sid could wear.

"Hope you don't mind blue." Andy tossed a pair of blue pajama bottoms on the bed. "Those are long on me so they should be fine on you."

The two climbed in together. Sid rested his arms underneath his head, Andy settling his head atop of his chest. The television played, but neither paid it much attention.

"This what you did all night?"

"Pretty much. You know me. Boring and predictable."

"I've told you, you're not boring."

"I'm not exactly on the edge."

Rolling over on top of him, Sid kissed at Andy's neck. The blonde gasped at the sudden weight pressing down on him.

"You wanna be?" The words rolled off Sid's tongue suggestively, if not hopeful. "We can make that happen."

He tugged the blonde's pants down from once side, groping what flesh of Andy's thigh that he could get.

"People are home..." Andy warned, but didn't stop him.

"It's called keeping quiet. I had to do it all the time before I got my apartment."

Given Sid's prior home life, it didn't seem shocking that he had to sneak boys in and out of his room to keep the peace.

"Besides, you know a thing or two about keeping it down." he taunted, working Andy's pants all the way off. "Or did you forget?"

"You didn't full out fuck me that one time..."

"That would've been hot. Heh, you were all oiled up."

Bare along the sheets, Andy shivered as a hand wandered up his inner thigh.

"Speaking of which…" Sid hinted.

Obediently, Andy pointed him towards the drawer by his bed. There was a light pop of a plastic cap being opened, then it clicked shut. Wet fingers returned between Andy's legs.

Sid rubbed at him, spreading the lubricant around. He sucked lightly at his modest Adam's apple, to which Andy tilted his head back to give him more room.

A lot more interested than he originally led on, Andy rocked in to Sid's gentle fingers. Sid, didn't press them in. He kept the same slow, unhurried touch right outside his entrance.

"Sid." Andy complained. "Put them in-"

Suddenly, Andy got exactly what he asked for. Sid, swiftly, but carefully, slipped two fingers in to him. Andy yelped, immediately covering his mouth.

"Shh." Sid laughed just outside his ear.

In a twist of events, Sid slid down Andy's body. He licked a trail down the expanse of his abdomen, fingers still buried inside him. Getting to his pubic bone, Sid stopped.

He took a detour, veering right. Hot breath wafted down the blonde's hip instead. With his free hand, Sid palmed at Andy's leg spreading it further. The delicate skin of his inner thigh sat exposed.

With the tip of his tongue, Sid traced the contour of Andy's hipbone. He dragged it down over his pelvis, passing short, fine blonde hair. Andy's erection twitched as wet heat skimmed right by it.

Sid licked at Andy's inner thigh with the flat of his tongue, leaving the blonde's ignored cock to weep. He slowly pumped his fingers, tuning in to the sound of Andy's growing anticipation. Something close to a whimper slipped when Sid blew lightly at the wet patch of skin.

Not even sure if Sid was one to orally service another male at all, Andy grit his teeth at the teasing. Each time he thought Sid would finally touch his cock with his mouth, he got so close before casually moving along to a different bit of skin.

Wetness rolled down Andy's shaft. Sid blew along the tortured organ when Andy finally gave a near anguished whine. It was just under his breath.

"Something you want?" Sid pried knowingly.

With no answer, Sid nipped Andy's thigh. Another yelp pierced the stillness of the house. Horrified, Andy went red. He trembled.

"I haven't even touched your cock yet and you're awfully excited..." Sid brought his lips just a hair away from it. "Keep it down, remember? We so would have gotten caught at my house."

Sid curled his fingers inside Andy and dragged his tongue up his shaft at the same time. With every nerve on overdrive, that light stimulation nearly set him up towards the ceiling.

"NNG-"

"I love that you're sensitive..."

Giving Andy a second to calm down, Sid carefully layered his mouth over him. The blonde could have bursted out in tears he was so relieved. Sid sucked, working him along with his fingers, smirking around the mass in his mouth when he peered up and saw Andy put a pillow over his face.

It didn't take long until Andy was ready to blow. The erotic teasing had done him in. But, it wasn't what would finish him.

Sid's head moved between his legs with deliberate reserve, giving Andy just enough to drive him crazy without pushing him to his limit. He worked him with his mouth, bringing right to the edge before easing off. Just to do it all over, again.

Andy clenched the pillow over his face with white knuckles. Pulling off with a satisfied leer, Sid took back his fingers. He snatched the pillow, flipping Andy over.

Positioning him with his hands, Sid propped his ass up off the mattress. He kicked off his pajama bottoms. Andy groaned as Sid pried his cheeks apart. He rubbed the weight of his cock between the slippery space, giving the blonde just one warning.

"Bite the pillow."

With that, he gave a sharp thrust and sheathed himself inside Andy.

"Mmph-"

Wiggling his hips back eagerly, Andy clenched the pillow between his front teeth. He had no objections, taking Sid's lead and encouraging him to keep going. The hard, powerful thrusts were precise and calculated, testing the blonde's restraint to scream.

"Fuck, Andy." Sid palmed a hip in each hand, dragging Andy's ass in close to meet his thrusts. "You turn me on."

"Mm-Mm-Mm-" He gave rhythmic muffled moans with each hit, reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

"Nope." Sid snatched his wrist.

He then grabbed his other one, bending both arms behind Andy's back

"Where are the god damn handcuffs when I need them?" Sid berated lowly. "Trying to get off easy like a little slut."

For a moment, Sid regretted his choice of words. But, Andy's muffled moans became pitiful and needy. Begging.

"Oh, you like that?" Sid plowed in to him, voice hushed. "Dirty talk get you going?"

More muffled and needy affirmative sounds ensued. Sid felt Andy shake, body warning of what was going to happen.

"This slutty little ass is mine." Sid goaded him along. "Deserves a good spanking."

With the back of his hand, he cracked Andy across the swell of one cheek. He gave a pained squeak, pushing his hips back for more. Sid switched hands, striking him again.

Andy squirmed frantically in the wake of his climax before his body went submissively limp under Sid. He gave a few more powerful thrusts before pulling out and spraying the evidence of their coupling along the small of Andy's back.

Sid released his arms and the blonde weakly shifted to free his face. He panted in blissful afterglow as Sid used some nearby tissues to wipe away the warm release. Both fell asleep easily after that.

xxxxxx

With his mother gone to take his sister to school, Andy and Sid woke up with the house to themselves. Still naked, the two weren't in a hurry to get up.

"Last night was so hot." Sid growled playfully, biting at Andy's ear from behind. "Should have told me you liked a little dirty talk with your play."

"I didn't really know until last night…"

"That's even hotter."

Excitement evident, Sid's erection poked Andy.

"I want to fuck you, again." He rocked it in to him.

"I'm sore though…maybe later."

"Holding you to that."

Andy objected.

"I said maybe!"

"I heard 'later', so..."

In retaliation, Andy tossed his pillow back at SId's face before getting up. He scanned the floor for his pajamas when Sid snatched him back in. He wrestled him down on to his back, holding him down with only enough force to keep him from escaping.

"Careful." Sid warned him. "Or, later's going to get here quicker than you thought."

It was all in good fun. Sid kissed just below Andy's cheekbone before letting him back up. Per his usual routine, Andy went to go feed Buster.

He filled his water dish with fresh water and then shook the bag to summon the dog. Sid walked in, looking down at his feet to ensure no little furry friend was darting by.

"Silly dog. He's probably still sleeping." Andy shook the bag again, harder. "I'll go get him."

Going to the living room, Andy found Buster in bed. He was curled up and didn't respond to his name.

"...Buster?"

Sid peered in, stomach dropping at the change in tone. Andy nudged the dog. To both men's relief, the dog woke up.

"You sleepy?" Andy picked him up and brought Buster to his dish. "Come on. It's time for Breakfast."

Buster's little sleep-in scared him. To his embarrassment, Andy's blue eyes puddled up.

Buster opened his mouth wide for yawn before starting to eat. Andy wiped at his eye with the back of his wrist as Buster rustled the food around in his dish.

"Close call, huh?" Sid consoled him. "Don't cry, he's eating."

"That was a little scary..." Andy did his best to down play how much it upset him. "I'm being a baby."

Surprisingly empathetic, Sid didn't tease Andy for his tears how he thought he would.

"Buster means a lot to you. I'd be worried if you weren't upset...honestly, it's refreshing to see you shed a tear. I think Spencer may have actually been made of stone, half the time."

"...that bad?"

"Never saw him cry. Not even sure he's capable."

Later that day, Andy leashed Buster up for a walk around the neighborhood. The somewhat pudgy dog trotted along in his harness, sniffing at a dandelion at the edge of someone's lawn. He tried eating it.

"That's not food." Andy crouched down to take it out of the dog's mouth. "Don't eat that."

"Dandelions are edible." Sid reasoned. "Not poisonous, or anything."

"Yeah, but a lot of our neighbors spray their yards with weed killer trying to get rid of them."

Not willing to take the chance, Andy threw the dandelion somewhere in the grass and urged Buster along. A car drove by and Sid gave the driver something short of a scowl.

"...was that your Mom?'

"If you can call her that, yeah." Sid scoffed. "Stupid ignorant bitch."

Andy winced. Having a good relationship with his mother, he couldn't imagine being in Sid's situation. They made their way around the neighborhood back to Andy's house. His mother was on the phone in the kitchen, a mix of emotions on her face.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?...I don't appreciate your tone."

"Everything okay, Mom?"

She put a finger up.

"...I should thank you? I'll thank you to stay out of our business." She told the caller. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

With that, she hung up. Andy unleashed Buster and took the harness off.

"Uh...who was that?" he asked.

"Mrs. Phillips." She gave Sid an apologetic look.

Thinking she was doing Andy's mother a favor, Sid's mother called to "warn" her that their sons were hanging out. Not understanding the harm in that, she asked what the issue was. She didn't anticipate the horrible response.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry." Ms. Davis empathized with Sid. "Your mother, she-"

"Told you to protect your son from me?" He finished for her. "How I'll 'negatively' influence him?"

Having always been accepting of her own son, Ms. Davis shook her head in disgust at Mrs. Phillip's. The brief conversation left a bad taste in her mouth and hole in her heart.

"I'll never understand mothers who demonize their own children over something so trivial."

"That makes two of us, Ms. Davis."

She gave Sid a motherly pat to the arm.

"You're welcome here." she assured him. "And, I trust you with my son. Whatever the case may be."

Taking Andy by both cheeks, she kissed his forehead then held his head in close. After a few moments he struggled to get away.

"Mom." Andy complained, stuck.

"I hope you boys are using condoms."

"Mom!"

She let go, but not without ruffling his hair.

"Be grateful you have a mom like me."

xxxxxx

Having no issue with Andy's furry friend, Sid encouraged him to take Buster along to his house for their next weekend. Andy took Buster's spare bed, an old set of dog dishes, and some food to the apartment.

He just slept and lounged most of the day, anyways. Didn't bark. Two meals a day and some walks, otherwise the dog was low maintenance. Andy put the dog bed in the sun spot in front of Sid's living room window.

"Do they allow pets here?" he asked.

"Yup. Buster's good."

"Oh, okay. Didn't want to get you in trouble with the management or anything."

Not that Ms. Davis or Molly minded watching Buster in Andy's absences from home, but Andy felt better having Buster with him being he now spent so much time at Sid's. Problem was, having him there meant Andy had to leave the apartment a few times day to walk him. And, Sid usually tagged along.

That normally wouldn't even be an issue...until Andy found himself face to face to with Spencer. He bumped in to him outside the apartment building, coming out the front door.

"Are you blind? Watch where you're going."

"S-Sorry." Andy apologized though it had been Spencer's fault.

The other blonde hadn't been mindful of his surroundings and just rounded the corner blindly, no consideration for the fact that someone could be coming the other way. Being face to face with this man for the first time, Andy didn't like what he saw.

Spencer wasn't hard on the eyes. In fairness, he was rough around the edges but attractive in his own right. Just, that personality of his came through his pores like stench.

Those heavily lined green eyes could burn a hole right through you like the lit end of a cigarette. One of which the guy had been between his fingers. Buster sniffed at Spencer's converse shoes.

"Sorry about that, Andy. Was checking the mail." Sid walked in on the two, not happy when he saw who Andy just ran in to. "...are you fucking kidding me?"

Andy didn't think Spencer's glower could get any worse. It did right before his eyes.

"Andy, huh?" He narrowed that mean green stare, and flicked the ashes off his cigarette.

Not that he meant to do it, but some landed on Buster's paw. The poor thing yelped in pain and Andy immediately picked him up and frantically blew away the ashes.

"Buster! No, no, no. Don't lick that."

"Hi, Sid." Spencer didn't so much as blink at the incident.

Which was the first thing Sid addressed.

"I think you owe him an apology." he warned.

"Who? The sissy twink? Or his dusty dog?"

Wanting no part of this, Andy tried leaving with Buster. Spencer stepped in his path.

"Where do you think you're going,_ Andy_?" he was sure to look him over venomously.

"Buster needs to go for his walk..."

Protective of the sweet blonde, Sid stepped between him and Spencer.

"Andy, go." He encouraged him gently.

"Why don't you just take him home for a band-aid." Spencer snidely added. "And, stay there."

It wasn't so much a suggestion as it was an order. Andy ducked out of there, taking Buster. He didn't humor going back until he knew the coast was clear. Sid called him, clearly pissed off at what just transpired with his ex.

"Hey. You didn't actually start walking home, did you?"

"I'm just across the street. Went to the store."

Sitting on the sidewalk outside the convenience store, Andy ate a small cup of ice cream with a wooden spoon. Sid sighed in relief seeing Andy and Buster there.

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, his fur protected him. I think he yelped mostly because the ashes were hot."

If Buster had gotten hurt, Andy would have been beside himself. And rightly so, Sid would have raised hell. Interested in what Andy was eating, Buster sniffed the small plastic cup.

"I see what you meant about Spencer..." Andy tipped it towards buster so he could lick up the last couple of bites of vanilla ice cream. "He's not very nice."

"I told him if he shows up again, I'm calling the cops for harassment." Sid explained, though it wasn't very comforting.

"Somehow, I don't think he cares..."

"He better, if he knows what's good for him."

xxxxxx


End file.
